When Castiel's Gone
by Crabbystixx
Summary: A brave angel named Castiel died protecting his beloved Dean; inspired by the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Dean x Castiel. Please R&R and first story about Destiel. ONE-SHOT.


**Summary:**

A brave angel named Castiel died protecting his beloved Dean; inspired by the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Dean x Castiel.

* * *

_**When Castiel's Gone**_

Dean Winchester was there, looking at the dead body of his favorite angel—of his partner. His younger brother, Samuel Winchester, was also there who had his arm resting on Dean's shoulder. "I should have been there; I should be the one lying in that pool of blood." Dean stuttered, bowing his head down. "Why would he do that?"

Sam looked at his depressed brother and tried his best to answer the question his older brother asked, "He loves you Dean, and he protected you."

Dean looked at his angel and saw Castiel's face emotionless and his eyes shut tight. He was still wearing the same trench coat ever since the two fated souls of Dean and him met, ever since Castiel saved him from the depths of Hell, Dean had this feeling that he can't understand and deep in his heart, he never wanted Castiel to die for him nor to have Castiel die at all.

"Why the hell would Lucifer do that? That damn angel…"

Sam sighed and held Dean's shoulder even tighter, "We all know that Lucifer was after you and Cas knew about it at that time but he never told us. He doesn't want you worrying about him."

"And how the hell did you know about that?! You should have told me and Cas would still be alive right now!" Dean shouted at his younger brother who had his head hanging while staring at his feet. "He asked me to not to tell you."

Dean started to get mad and at the same time, he felt lonely and miserable. He had never felt this isolated before ever since he saw his mother died; all he wanted was to find out who killed their mother and finish the job until he got dragged into Hell and Castiel just suddenly appeared and helped him out. At first, Dean never thought that an angel would come and save him and second, he never thought that he would have feelings for the courageous angel wearing a trench coat.

The Winchester brothers were still at that same dark alley with Castiel still lying in his own blood, and his trench coat stained with his and the demon's blood. Finally, Lucifer left towards Hell but this led to Dean's loneliness. Dean wanted to avenge Castiel's death but he knew that there was nothing else he could do, only to accept that his angel had received death.

"I'm sure Cas' back to heaven now…" Sam said, still holding his brother's shoulders while Dean lifted Castiel's head and placed it on his lap, until tears started trickling down his face and it finally dropped unto Castiel's wounded cheek. A couple more tears fell as he started muttering words and he hugged the angel even more tightly.

"I can't protect you Cas, and I promised you that I would. I'm really sorry Cas." Dean whispered through Castiel's ears, hoping it would reach him inside.

* * *

_"Tell Dean that someone's after him and he's waiting in the lake." Castiel told Sam as he wore his necktie and trench coat and he seems ready to leave._

_ Sam stopped the angel from going out from the door and asked, "Where are you going Cas? The lake is in the other way."_

_ Castiel sighed and opened up the door and he walked away, "Don't tell him where I am going. I hope I'll see you two again."_

_ And the angel left without another word until in the right time, Dean suddenly woke up from the couch he fell asleep and he saw Sam closing the door. He then noticed that Castiel isn't here and his trench coat isn't present in their house. Dean looked at Sam, curious as to where the angel went. Sam decided to follow Castiel's orders and the two brothers headed to the lake._

_ "Where the hell is he? Show yourself!" Dean shouted across the lake which made it echo in different directions. Dean looked at his younger brother frowned and sat in the bridge, until Dean walked next to him and noticed something was wrong._

_ Dean clutched Sam's shoulder and shook him, "Where's Cas?"_

_ "He's… he's in… I don't know."_

_ "WHERE IS HE?!" Dean shouted to his brother, looking worried in his eyes and hoping that Castiel's okay, until Sam stood up and ran towards Dean's car and he started it._

_ The car then drove towards the city and they searched every house and every spot of the city until Dean saw a fast beam of light rush over from the dark alley where he and Castiel used to fight during the dark times._

_ Dean pointed to the alley and once he made his way towards the end of the backstreet, he saw Castiel being choked by a demon and pinning him on the brick wall of the alley, but something was wrong—usually, Castiel would just touch the demon and it would die instantly. Right now, it seems that Castiel lost his powers and it basically turned him into a baby in a trench coat and Dean hated it and he teased Castiel because of it. And this time, Dean knew inside him that he should run and protect Castiel until suddenly, the demon in a mortal's body reached out two knives and it pushed it right through the angel's stomach and chest until Castiel fell on the floor._

_ "You little motherfu—!" Dean rushed in to the demon's whereabouts and punched him over and over again until the two broke into a fight. The demon suddenly laughed and pointed at Castiel then he disappeared. Sam ran towards the angel who was trying his best to breathe but the knives both pierced through his stomach and worse—near his heart._

_ Dean breathed heavily and heard Castiel slowly say his name and this made Dean turn around and saw Castiel's blood pouring out from his stomach. Dean suddenly ran to him and held his head, hugging it._

_ "Cas! What the hell?!"_

_ "I'm sorry Dean. I can't do this with you, you might just die."_

_ "Shut up! You're one to talk! Look at you; you're covered in blood and you even lost your powers to kill a demon. You're just an ordinary person wearing a trench coat! You should have called me!"_

_ "I don't want to… I don't want you to suffer the same way as that demon did."_

_ Sam looked at the angel and looking confused._

_ "He's also a mortal, just like you. A demon possessed him and he turned demon and he plans on spreading the demonic epidemic around and only an angel like me and defeat him. If you were here, you'd turn into a devil and you'll both probably kill each other." Castiel explained, coughing blood from his mouth._

_ Dean placed his palm against Castiel's forehead and he ran it through his smooth and messy hair, "Don't talk. Just, don't."_

_ "I hope you'll forgive me Dean." The angel whispered as his eyes slowly close, and his hands are touching Dean's cheeks until it suddenly becomes limp and it lifelessly fell on the ground. Dean was hugging his angel who he loved like no one else. _

_ Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel's forehead until the angel's heart stopped beating and this made Dean shout and cry. He hugged Castiel more tightly; Dean had no intent of letting him go. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Castiel and this event ruined it all._

_ "Damn you Cas, don't leave me."_

* * *

After Dean recollected of what happened, he still continued to hug Castiel until Sam called the police and the sound of sirens and police noises were going from soft to loud and a couple of cops went through the alley to get Sam, Dean, and the body of Castiel.

As the cops and the medics gently grabbed Castiel's dead body, Dean would shout and fight the cops to don't touch him.

"But sir, he needs to be—"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH CAS!" Dean cried, protecting his angel's body.

A syringe was injected onto Dean's neck and this made him slowly fall unconscious. Sam and the cops went through the cars and they went back to the Winchester's rented house. Sam carefully carried Dean inside to his bed and he waited several hours until Dean becomes conscious again.

Dean grabbed his brother's collar and he shouted, "Where did they take Cas?! WHY DID YOU LET THEM TAKE CAS?!"

"It's the right thing to do now, just calm down Dean!" Sam fought his brother until Dean punched his cheek.

Dean went outside and ran towards the lake where he and Castiel used to go fishing together and he threw rocks at the lake, "CAS! COME BACK HERE!"

Suddenly, he felt tired and he fell unto the bridge of the lake. He was crying, and he tried to stand up. He doesn't want to let his beloved angel to go away. He needed Castiel, as much as Castiel needs him. Dean missed the times where Castiel and he would go to places and find for devil clues and he missed the time where they made love to each other. He missed Castiel's rough voice and the scent of his trench coat. He missed his presence—both angelic and physical presence. Dean wanted to search the whole world for Castiel and he won't give up until he finds him again; "Cas, where in the fucking earth are you? I'll find you, just… just come back to me."

He felt a soft breeze through his hair and he felt someone patting him on the shoulder. Dean rubbed his eyes and he looked behind him, although Sam wasn't there. He was expecting Sam but he felt someone else's presence—a presence that he knew and seemed familiar.

As Dean looked behind him, he looked everywhere, hoping that his angel—**his Castiel**—would come and show himself but only to find himself sitting there, all alone. He cried and cried and he hated himself because he couldn't protect the one he loved. He missed his Castiel, and he wonders if Castiel misses him too. Before long, he heard someone whispering behind him, but there was no one there. Dean tried to listen until he could hear a rough but clear voice speak behind him…

"_I'm still here Dean…" _the wind whispered blowing with the leaves as it danced through the air. _"Don't cry anymore; I'm still here."_

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean asked the wind but no one replied. "I miss you, Cas."

"_I miss you too Dean. I'll come back again and I'll see you once more. I love you Dean, remember that."_

_**The End**_

_**A/N: If this made you cry, I'm not sorry at all. If this doesn't make you cry, I'm not sorry at all. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
